Bird Senses
by ANoNameAuthoress
Summary: Five times Robin sensed something coming from Wally, but doesn't exactly know what to do about it. KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

Somehow, Wally's been touching me a lot. As in, more than usual. Usually, it's just bro-fists or that occasional one-armed hugs. Now it been him carrying me bridal-style during missions (though I am perfectly fine, thank you very much!), or him sitting so close that he's practically **sitting on me**. It all started when M'gann came.

She was pretty, to KF hot, but seemed more like that best friend or sister. Ahh, who am I kidding. **SHE WAS HOT!** So, she was showing us around the cave, and I held her hand to tell her something, then Kid Flash comes in and takes my hand away. I knew there was something like a... _wanting_ in his eyes, just a glimmer. At first I didn't think anything of it, but the touching progressed from there so now I don't know what to think.

"Hey, man!" (Speaking of the devil...) Wally just walked into the den.

"Hey dude." I _really_ wish Batman would teach those new interrogation tactics...

"Why are you staring at the T.V.? Pulling a Supey or something?" he asks so intelligently. Like he's _so_ innocent. Bet he doesn't even **know** what's going on.

Quickly, I pull up a solution, "Nah, just wanting to see what it was like. Basically all I'm getting is static... and more static. So, what are you doing?" I am so glad Batman gave me lessons on lying. But I can only use it against everyone else, since he's the Dark freaking Knight of Gotham.

"... Dude, are you even listening?" Wally... I have got to stop rambling in my head.

"Just spaced out for a sec. What were you saying?" Smooth, Robin.

"Going to ask if you wanted to see 'Captain America' with me, since I just rented it. You in?" he says, so charmingly. Wait, did I just say _**charmingly**_?

"Sure thing, KF. I'll pop in the movie and you get the snacks. Just don't eat them on the way back," I joke. He snorts, and then leaves towards the kitchen. I put in the movie since he left it on the couch. Sure enough, he comes back with arms full of food right when I start the movie.

"Thought you were a speedster. What took you so long?" I ask, opening a soda. I was seated on the end of the couch, leaning on the back of it and the arm rest.

"You try balancing tons of food in your arms and getting back from your room on the way," he jokes. Then he sits practically on my left arm (again with the touching!) and pulls a blanket over us. Wait...

"A blanket? Are you taking a nap or something?" I ask. He looks at me like I was stupid. Ironic, since right now I couldn't get inside his head!

"Nooo, just in case we fall asleep, duh," he says like it was the most idiotic question in the world.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Flash Boy," I say, looking back to the movie and smirking. He scoffs indignantly, but cooperates.

Sometime during the movie, he decides to get comfortable. So, he lies down and puts his head on my lap! I'm thinking, _WTF WALLY!_ But when I look down he already has his eyes closed and snoring softly. I sigh, and then pull the blanket to cover him more and let him rest. Oh, well, there goes the movie. I turn down the volume a little, and try to get comfortable. _Maybe a little nap won't be so bad_, I think when my eyes start to get heavy...

**d-_-b d-_-b**

"Robin... Robin, wake up..."

"Ugh, what time is it?" I say, not opening my eyes. Sure my sunglasses are on, but the light is too much.

"Almost 5 A.M. You should go to your rooms," Aqualad said. So he woke me up.

"Right thanks," I say groggily. Wait, since when did I say groggily? I gotta stop getting Old English lessons from Alfred.

"Good. And I won't tell anyone about your... compromising position with Wally" he says, chuckling and walking away.

_Hugh?_ I think, and then I find myself on something warm. I try to get up, but arms are wrapped around me. _Arms?_ I ponder (stop it!) and I look up, fearing the worse. Sure enough, Wally had somehow managed to move me while I was sleeping, putting me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me. I think of yelling at him, but then I see his face. So peaceful, its very rare for a speedster to look like this. Especially Wally. So, I get comfortable (because snuggling is NOT manly) and take a nap here. Why? Because moving will just wake him and its only 5 A.M.

_FLASH_

"(giggle, giggle)"

What? Then I see Artemis running away with a camera...

... I am **SO** getting Kaldur and Artemis for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sight**

This is it. I've come to a conclusion.

Wally is a stalker.

I have no idea why, but every time I turn around, he is always there. Whether it's on missions, at the mountain, or just outside of a room. He's just there. Waiting for something. I keep seeing his eyes no matter where I am. Those big, gorgeous eyes... Wait, **WHAT**? Why did I say that about his eyes? It's not like I like him... Right?

"He's staring at you again," Superboy pointed out. Everyone was training. I was stretching, Kid Flash was running around the room, M'gann was mentally holding a punching bag for Superboy, and Artemis was sparring with Aqualad. Superboy eventually had come over with Megan. "You do know that he likes you?"

"Wait, what?" I mumble. KF liking me? "Conner, I think you're wrong on this one. If he likes someone, he would flirt endlessly with that person."

"But Conner's right," Miss M said, "Wally really likes you!" and she points to behind me. I turn around and see said speedster staring at me. He notices that I am watching him, and... Blushes? Turning away, he focuses on his shoes. Then I realize where he was staring.

"This has got to stop," I grumble so lowly only Supey could hear.

"Do you want me to ask him to stop?" he says inquiringly. Ever since Cadmus, Conner has been very protective of me, since he almost squashed me. You could say he's like a big brother to me now.

"Nah, this is something I have to take care of. Thanks," I say smiling at him in gratitude. He shrugs, and leaves with Megan, something about trying to make Scooby Snacks? I get up off the ground and head over to Wally, who's leaning on the wall, trying to act all cool, like everything was fine, but both he and I know that this is weird.

"KF?" I say. He was listening to something on his IPod, so I just yank the ear buds out.

"Hey? What's wrong?" he says, wincing and falling on his knees because I pulled down a little too hard. All I do is glare at him, thankful that I'm taller for a moment now.

"What's wrong is that you're staring at me, and mostly at my butt, so I want to _what's_ _wrong _with you!" I say bitterly. Then I remember what Supey said. He can't like me. He is straight. I have seen him literally drooling over girls, so he can't just turn gay over night... Right?

_**FLASH**_

"What the? Artemis!" Wally says glaring. I turn to my left and see Arty holding a camera. And smirking deviously.

"I only took a photo, no need to get you're knickers in a twist," She said, walking out with Kaldur shaking his head. Then I realize the position we're in.

We were close. _**Really**_ close. We're only centimeters apart from each other, his head pretty much at the height of my waist, shimmering eyes meeting sunglasses. I desperately want to tell him my identity now, but then I remember what Batman would say. He doesn't kill, but he can do things far worse. Trust me. I've seenhim do it.

Quickly, I take a step away, looking at this very interesting wall, and Wally stands up grumbling. _Grumbling?_

"Who are you, Robin?" he asks. I crack up for a little, and grinning, I reply.

"Robin, Boy Wonder, at your service," I say bowing. When I look back up, I find out why he wasn't laughing.

"I mean you secret I.D., man," he says with all seriousness and crossing his arms. I was surprised. He's never asked before. I look around, and find that we're alone.

"You know why, Wally, turning to sit down on a bench. He just follows persistently.

"Batman doesn't have to know. You don't have to tell me his secret," he says, uncrossing his arms and sitting next to me. "Do you know how hard it is to not know who your best friend is? How hard it is to never know what's going on when its important?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I say defensively, looking at him. That was the wrong move. Now I can see how hut he looks, how angry at the same time. Maybe I should... "But what about-"

"Like I said, he doesn't have to know. Please? You trust me don't you?" He says looking at me like he was in lots of pain. I sigh, and turn to look at the ground.

"Fine, but not because you look like a kicked puppy," I say, grinning up at him. He finally smiles and stands up. _He did look like a cute puppy..._

I stand up as well. "You are NOT allowed to tell ANYONE, you can't even mumble it in your sleep," I say pointing at him and poking him in the chest. He just brushes me off.

"I know, I know, Batman will have my head for it if I do, now let's get to the good part," he says, smiling and rubbing his hands together. Hesitantly, I take off my sunglasses and open my eyes. Everything is so much brighter, and Wally just looks dreamily at me. Wait, _DREAMILY_?

"Wooww," he says, as if he ran out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to fake it, I know their girly," I say, moving to put on my glasses again, but he stops me by grabbing my hands.

"They are not girly, they are AMAZING, and I wish Batman would let me see them more often," he says blushing. I start to blush too, and we look at each other nervously.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just trying to get on my good side," I say trying to chuckle. He looks at me seriously.

"Yes, I do, but dude, they are really **BLUE**!" he says smiling. Right then I can tell that he means it.

"Well thanks, I guess. Oh, and my name is Richard Grayson, or Dick, as I prefer to be called," I say, holding out my hand. He takes my hand and shakes it. When we let go, I swear it felt like my hand was missing something. "What, no dick jokes? That is very unlike you, my friend," I say, looking for a comeback.

"Well, its you're **NAME**, I doubt making fun of your name you get me on Bat-" he stops, his face changing into one of realization, "WAIT! If you're Dick Grayson, then Batman is BRU-" he starts, but I put my hands on his mouth and almost yell at his stupidity.

"Yell it out for the world, why don't you? This is exactly why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would freak-... out?" I say , but hesitated when he hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispers in my ear. I almost shiver in... Pleasure?

"Umm, for what?" I say. He puts me down gently, and smiling, tells me why.

"This means that you fully trust me with everything in your life, and trust me, I'll start bugging you **A LOT** from now on," he says, with that same dopey grin. I roll my now visible eyes, and he just... giggles?

"I'm going to grab a bite, wanna come with, Richie Rich?" he says putting his arm around me. That cute little... CUTE?

"Umm, sure, why not, but I am NOT paying for your stomach, Kid Bottomless Pit," I say, elbowing him in the gut and running to the garage to get my R-cycle.

"Hey, wait for me!" he says running after me. I just cackle and keep running.

_**Author's note:**__ just want to thank everyone who reviewed me and say that this was sitting in my binder for quite a while 'cause I was too busy to type. But reviews motivate me! PEACE OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearing**

Wow... just... Wow...

I didn't know KF of all people could just get under my skin like that. I mean, it's like we know everything about each other. And now, he even knows that I'm _Dick Grayson_. It's such a weird feeling, I don't know if it's positive or negative. But now, I'm starting to question what I know about Wally.

Sure, I know where he lives and have been to his house and all, but his house is usually where his uncle lives. I've never been to his **home**. But, my mind working fast and smart and all, I think that's related to why he comes to Mt. Justice with bruises that didn't come from missions.

It started with small things, things only I could've noticed (well, Batman too, but that's beside the point), like near-invisible cuts and bruises. But they've grown. Now they go in a thin line across his face, and he's so sad all the time, he's even getting M'gann down.

And just yesterday, I noticed him following me. Sure, he does that anyways, but now I see him every time I wake up or enter a different room. And he has this façade of... _something_, but it's not Wally. I'm actually getting worried. I told Kaldur this, but he says that I should confront him. He's right, because if this is something personal, than he would need to talk to his best friend, who is me.

So I decide to let Wally sleep on it, but then when I pass the Infirmary to go to my room, I see Wally bandaging himself across the abdomen, wincing rather loudly. I can't stand to see him like this, so I enter. I don't think he knew I was coming, and I grab his arm from behind very gently.

"**GAAHH!**" he yells, "Rob! W-What are you doing here?" he says, moving his left arm to scratch his neck, grinning stupidly and turning around. I get annoyed very quickly, but calm down for his sake.

"I wasn't very tired, so I decided to walk around. Now, what happened to you?" I say worriedly. I grab his left arm and see scars all over the forearm. "Where did you get these?" inspecting each one while I'm talking. He pulls his arm away, and sits on one of the beds. I sit on the left side of him.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Barry about this, and it's not entirely his fault-"

"Whose fault Wally?" I say to him, staring at him through my sunglasses. He looks a bit uncomfortable, so I take off my glasses. Blue eyes meet green, desperately searching for an answer. He sighs, closes his eyes, and looks toward the ground.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you will listen and psycho-analyze what I'm saying," he says. I nod slowly, waiting for him to begin. He sighs again.

"It all started when I was 5 years old," he starts, and through every word I hear misery and guilt. I didn't know that his father didn't like Barry. I didn't know that his mother yelled at him. But the worst thing of all was that I didn't know any of this was happening. I'm supposed to be his best friend, his bro, and confidant; I was supposed to know anything and everything that happened to Wally happened for a reason.

"and then the alcohol kicks in, and every night, I'm scared to step outside my room, because he is going to be downstairs, and he will get her, and then they'll start punching me and kicking me, and I can't do anything about it," he says, crying, no, _sobbing_.

Quickly, I hold him in his arms as he starts sobbing harder. I'm letting a few tears down myself. I mean, I didn't know he was abused. I would've done something about it. "Wally, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why haven't you told the Flash? This is child abuse, and you know that by law they can't treat you like this," I say, grabbing him gently by the shoulder and moving him so I could see his face.

"I can't," he simply says, "their my parents." I look at him softly by firmly.

"Just because they are your parents, doesn't mean that they have the right to do that to you. You are a great person, and you know that. You are way too smart for your own good, so you know that this is wrong," I finish, slightly sad that he would do this to himself.

"But I'm scared Dick," he nearly whispers, "what if they find me? They'll just take me away again, and I can't stand them anymore," he says, showing that I have gotten some sense into him. Slowly, I put him back in my arms.

"They won't find you, and if they do, I'll make sure that the whole Justice League goes after them," I say, pretty much getting mad at his parents. He tries to smile, but he just gets out of our hug. I miss the warmth he gave. He looks at me sadly, and mumbles something.

Fortunately, I heard. "Yes, we have to tell Flash. He's mentor and your uncle. Besides me, he's the first one you should have gone to for this," I say, getting off the bed. "If you want, you can stay in my room for the night," I tell him, half expecting him to say no.

But he doesn't. "Sure, might be able to actually go to sleep," he said cockily, getting off the bed. "All handsome dudes need their sleep," he says, yawning for effect. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real Prince Charming," I half-admit sarcastically, half truly. He is kind of cute when he's all tired. He just throws me over his shoulder, grabbing my sunglasses.

"And you know it," he says, despite my desperate attempts to get out of his arms. I have to say I kinda like it, but am still pretty annoyed that he does it so easily. Sometimes I wonder if he actually even listens to me...

But he knows that I'm always here for him. And he _will_ take that for granted.

**A/n: Angsty chapter is angsty. Write reviews to make Wally happy again in the next chapter (and me, but focus on Wally for now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smell**

Waking up today was... interesting.

Wally was supposed to be sleeping in a, well, sleeping bag, but when I woke up he was on my bed holding me from behind. I have to admit, _some_ part of me wanted to stay in that position for a **long **time, but then I thought of how awkward it would be for the both of us if we woke up like this. So, I got out of bed, took a shower, and brushed my teeth, all while watching him from the mirror. Sure he sleeps a lot, but now he was just holding my pillow strangely...Weird...

Anyway, I left my room and went to the kitchen. Lo and behold, M'gann was there as usual. What she was making actually smelled kind of nice...

"What's up, Megan? Trying something new?" I ask smoothly. She smiles and continues doing what she's doing.

"Hello, Robin! I'm trying this new recipe; I believe it is called a, 'French Crepe'? According to this website, they're like thin pancakes. Do you mind if I talk mentally to you? It's still kind of confusing to talk while cooking at the same time for me," she asks. I kind of notice what she meant, since she practically stopped moving when I got here.

"Sure, I know what you mean," I say, sitting on one of the bar stools around the island. She smiles yet again.

_Great! Would you like to help me make them? _she asks. _I read somewhere that humans like to cook on rainy days._

_Sure, why not? And most humans do like cooking on rainy days, since you can't really do much outside, _I say, getting off the barstool. So while we're making crepes, with chocolate fudge filling, we just keep talking about stuff like school, the last mission, what we say on T.V. last night, etc. And then she brings up relationships.

_So, how do human females react when someone wants to take them out on a date? _she asks, stopping what she's doing and looking at me. I sigh and resume cooking.

_Well, if they want to go on the date, then they say yes. If they don't well, they say no, thank you, or if the guy won't stop bothering about it, set him straight and tell them why they don't want to go out with the guy gently. Did someone try to ask you out? _I reply. She just stands there looking pretty shy and embarrassed.

_No, I was just confused is all. It's just that, a friend of mine at school was asked out, but she said no laughing at the guy. I was wondering if that was normal behavior, to laugh at someone to say no, _she said. I was shocked.

_Really? She laughed at him? Wow, that's harsh. Well, M'gann, I hope you never do that. That was just cruel,_ I said, instantly feeling sorry for the guy. I'm guessing she felt the same way.

_Don't worry, he's O.K., I checked how he was doing after she left, since I saw the whole thing. He was fine, saying that he was usually rejected like that, but I could feel the sadness flowing from him... Hey, we're almost done! _she said happily. We were almost done. Huh, time really does fly...

"Hi Wally! Would you like some crepes? Robin and I made them," She said. Wally just came in, probably looking for food, and he sat down at the island. He smelled the air pretty much like a dog, and smiled.

"Of course, beautiful. Anything you make is obviously go- Wait, did you say Robin helped you?" he said. I swear he had an evil glint in his eyes. "The **BOY WONDER** can cook? If I had known, he would be cooking since forever for me," he says, looking like he was a king. _He's probably feeling like it, _I thought, still fully aware that I have a mental connection with Megan. M'gann giggles at that, but Wally probably thinks it was because of what he said. He looks triumphant, and grabs a fork, knife, and plate in speedster fashion.

"Yeah, like Batman would let you do that," I say, handing him 5 crepes. He finished his third when he decided to talk again.

"So, where were you this morning? I woke up alone, and that is not nice if you want to be a good boyfriend," he says grinning, and before I could say anything, M'gann decides to speak.

"Ohh, you two are together? Hello, Megan, I should have seen the signs," she said, hitting her head and actually looking happy at that. So I decide to set her straight.

"WOAHH, WE ARE **NOT TOGETHER**! He's just saying that because he was staying in my room last night," I say, putting my arms up defensively. She kind of deflated, and Wally looked really sad at that. Then I think. "What do you mean by 'should have read the-'"

"Anyways, is that Conner calling me? Better go see what's wrong," _I __will__ tell you later, Robin,_ she said, and went to "see what was wrong". As if, I know a lie when I hear one.

"So, you like those crepes? Chocolate inside," I said, grabbing one. He grinned, and leaned back before grabbing a few more.

"Sure, their **AMAZING**, why wouldn't I like them? Besides, you made them," he said standing up with his plate and moving towards the couch. I followed him.

"I had help. And besides-," I stop checking the hallway to make sure that nobody was here, "-when Alfred lets me, I totally make my own food."

"Cool, Aunt Iris never lets me help," he said, shrugging and eating. I just shake my head.

"That's because you blew up the oven last time," I say, sitting down and grinning.

He just groans. "That was **ONE TIME**! Get over it! Anyways, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was just thinking," he finished crossing his arms.

I fake being in shock. "Wallace West was thinking? DUCK AND COVER, THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" I say, jumping to the floor and laughing.

Wally was not amused. "Yeah, yeah, 'cause everyone gets your logic on my brain," he said pointing up to his head. I sit back on the couch.

"You know, I think you just do that to get me to laugh. Admit it, you like hearing me," I say triumphantly, leaning back on him. I've gotten used to his touching me unnecessarily.

"Or, I do it to get you close because you smell nice," he said, cuddling up to me, wrapping his arms around me, and smelling my hair. It takes all my strength to not... _moan,_ in pleasure. I actually feel comfortable, when all of a sudden, his cell phone starts ringing.

"Darn, it's my AUNT! When did she learn to text anyways? Gotta go birdie!" he said, unwrapping himself and stealing a crepe (or ten, couldn't see) on the way out.

It took me a while but I realized...

"DON'T CALL ME BIRDIE!"

I think I'm crushing on my best friend... DARN IT!

_**A/n: **__didn't think of any other foods... I hate when chapters don't go the way you want them to go... though I love reviews, and it would be nice if I get any... maybe the promise of a kiss scene would help... =) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Taste**

O.K. It's official.

I have a crush on my best friend.

Scratch that.

I am in _LOVE_ with my **BEST FRIEND**.

Why don't I feel better about it? Let's count the ways:

He is straight.

He has the hots for M'gann, who in turn approves of this... realization.

He is straight.

I am sure he doesn't like me back.

HE IS **STRAIGHT**!

Ever since I practically moaned in pleasure for being so close to him, I feel like I have to avoid him. But, then again, _HE_ has to make that hard. Really, really hard. And M'gann isn't helping. Every chance she gets, she will put me in an awkward silence with... Wally, and I CAN'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME WITHOUT REMEMBERING THAT DAY! This is my worst nightmare. Forget Joker. He has NOTHING on **THIS**!

"Any reason why you're staring randomly at a wall _instead_ of helping us? Last I remember this was YOUR idea, so stop staring at the wall, and HELP!" Artemis barked in my ear. Wincing from her last screech, I finally take in my surroundings.

Conner was bringing in a Christmas tree (that he got from the forest) with the help of Kaldur, I remembered that Megan was making Christmas food, and I was helping Artemis put up decorations. Right now, we were just hanging up tinsel across the wall of the training room. I guess she was waiting for me to give her some of the furry things, and I blanked out.

"Sorry! Just... got a lot on my mind," I say lamely. "So, are we almost done?"

"Sure, and sorry for yelling. The holidays always got on my mood, especially when it's a first for some people," she said, grinning and grabbing some tinsel I handed to her. "So, still freaking out about Wally?"

"**WHAT?** I mean, w-why would I be f-freaking about W-... Wally?" stuttering, I go wide-eyed, mentally slapping myself just thinking about what Batman would do if he heard me now.

"Well, ever since the crepes thing- I found out through Megan, you know-, I've been watching how you reacted around Wally, and occasionally helped out. You haven't noticed how whenever you get in a fight with him, I'm always the one to back you up?" she said, smirking at me. I just glared through my glasses.

"So? It doesn't help since he is completely straight," I seethe.

"Or maybe it does; you just haven't noticed yet," she smirked again, and winked for effect. I grumble in return, and don't hide my displeasure. Then she pulls me into a hug.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know you can talk to me," she finished, pulling back and smiling. I hesitantly smile back, until I hear a certain someone come in.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Wally asked. Artemis and I turned and saw him. I'm guessing he's trying to look like he were joking, but I know him better. He's guarding something, but right now I'm too busy worrying if I'm dressed right.

"Oh, nothing, Baywatch, just giving Robin some advice. You jealous he didn't go to you?" Artemis said, glancing back and pulling me into a side hug. I try to whisper, asking what she's doing, but then Wally walks up looking a bit angry and distraught, heavy on the dis. So, I slide out under Artemis's arm, and start walking backwards towards the den.

"Yeah, you smell that? I think Miss M just finished cooking. I'll go ahead and tell her we're coming, 'kay?" I say pretty fast, pointing behind me and then turning around and speed walking. I'm finally in the kitchen, when Megan calls me over.

"Oh, hey Robin! Do you mind helping me? I just want to make sure the frosting is on right," she said, looking back towards her creations.

"Uh, sure," I say heading over. Her gingerbread cookies look great. "They look great, Megan."

_Do you want to talk, Robin? I hope nothing went wrong, _she asks mentally. I sigh, relieved that not even Superman could hear this conversation.

_Thanks, M'gann. Everything's fine, except for the fact that __**WALLY IS GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE!**_I say, mentally grabbing my head as a headache came and went.

_Don't worry, Robin, I'm sure that Wally won't hurt you, _she said, looking generally concerned and putting an arm on my right shoulder. I shook my head, explaining the expression.

_Oohh, that's why they say that in the T.V. shows I watch,_ she said looking relieved. I'm about to question her taste in shows, when a major problem came in with Artemis.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Wally yelled. Artemis, smugly sitting on the couch next to Kaldur, who was reading a book, didn't answer for about 3 seconds.

"That is something personal between Robs and I. Don't friends usually keep small secrets from each other, Wally?" she replied. Wally just slumped and blushed, and I wondered what secrets she was talking about, since she obviously said like she knew. When I'm about to shrivel and die, Megan saves me from Hell.

"So Wally, what did you bring? You said that it was going to take you all day to find it perfectly," she said. Remembering the mental connection, I thanked her. Wally looked at her weirdly, and then smiled.

"I almost forgot! Thanks, beautiful," he said winking. I growled softly, and Megan just smiled back.

_Don't worry Robin, I'm sure he doesn't mean it,_ she said reassuringly while walking out of the kitchen. I follow her to the back of the couch.

_I'm pretty sure he means it, Miss M. Can we stop the mental connection? I really don't want to be spacing again like I have all week, _I say, glancing at her briefly before listening to Wally. She nods indiscreetly.

"It's off, Robin," she whispers behind me before sitting next to Superboy on the other couch, this time not facing the T.V. I nod, making sure nobody heard her or saw what happened. Pretty much everybody was looking at Wally.

"As I remember, Megan and Robin wanted to celebrate as many traditions as we can about Christmas," signaling M'gann and I when he said our names. How he can change from frustrated to excited, I'll never now. "So, I got what I'm pretty sure everybody forgot," and pulled out something from his back right pocket, which was...

Mistletoe.

He had to bring mistletoe.

That is one of the worst things **EVER** to me. It's like a demon, waiting to hurt someone. I should know, back in the circus, at a Christmas party, Mom was under the mistletoe, not knowing it was there, when one of the strongmen (who were drunk) grabbed her and kissed her. My father gently **ripped** him off her, and pulled him outside the tent. The strongman woke up with many fractured bones, a sore jaw, bloody nose, etc.

So basically, that's why I hate mistletoe. It causes people to do bad things.

"This took all day to find, and cost me a lot, so we better use it," he said, glancing back at Conner and M'gann. He understands that their dating, so he's lowered the volume to his flirting, but he's still flirting.

"Do we have to use? I mean, can't you just return it?" I speak up, really worried about this. Wally might get hurt if he kisses Miss M. Or worse, _Artemis_. Oh great, now I'm worrying about him.

"No, I can't return it, we have to use it, and are you feeling chicken?" he finished, grinning and making chicken sounds for effect. I shake my head rapidly.

"No! I mean, if Batman gets mad, we could all get in trouble," I offered.

"Well, there is that, Baywatch," Artemis said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"I agree as well, if Batman gets angry, it will bring major consequences," Kaldur said, speaking up from reading his book. I am so_ relieved_ Artemis has my back on this. Otherwise, Kaldur may not have spoken up.

"Relax, he won't get mad. I talked to the Flash first, and he said he would talk to Batman. No worries," he said, grinning like a mad man and plopping on the couch.

"Wow, Flash Boy thought about it first. Sorry Rob, we're going to have to do this," Artemis said, looking genuinely sorry and sitting on the other side of Kaldur. Wally pretty much ignored the mean comment, settling to just stick her tongue out at her.

Kaldur sighs. "If Batman gets angry, the problem will fall to you," he said looking at Wally, who was on his left.

"I know, I know, but hey! I'm pretty sure he will be fine," he said, getting comfortable and putting his arms behind his head. I really wish he wasn't so... _Wally_, right now.

"So, Megan, you think the gingerbread men are ready?" I say, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh, right! Thanks Robin! And just in time too!" she said gratefully. When she pulled them out of the oven, everyone sighed.

"Wow, Miss M, they look and smell great!" Wally said enthusiastically, speeding to the kitchen. Reluctantly, I follow because the cookies do smell great.

"I know! And I didn't even burn any of them!" M'gann said happily. Wally moved to get one, but Megan just moved the pan away.

"Here Robin, you can have one. Wally, you can't, because then you end up finishing them before anybody gets a cookie," she said, moving the pan telepathically to the den. Everyone got one, except for Wally.

"Aww, man!" he groaned. I laughed my signature cackle, and grinned at him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pig, you could get some," I say, triumphantly biting into my cookie and mentally patting myself on the back while I move back to the den. He follows.

"You do know that somebody could understand that last thing wrong, right?" he said grinning. I didn't understand what he meant, but then-

"AAWW, DUDE! Really? I'm THIRTEEN!" I said, coughing out my cookie and blushing furiously. He started laughing like crazy; reminding me of one of the things I love about him.

**d-_-b d-_-b**

Later, Batman called me, saying that we had work to do in Gotham. I promised the team that I would be back as soon as I can. Everyone looked mildly sad, Wally especially down, but reluctantly agreed.

A few hours later, I just came back from having to team up with Superman of all people (everyone in Young Justice pretty much hates him for treating Conner so poorly) because Penguin decided to drop in on Metropolis. I was so sore, but it went pretty well overall. And then I had to go the Christmas Gala Bruce Wayne hosts every year. I decided to leave the tux on, seeing as no one was awake.

"_So_ not feeling the aster right now," I grumbled, walking into the kitchen. I was just going to get some warm eggnog and gingerbread cookies, and then go to sleep.

"I know right?"

"GAAHH! WALLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled, surprised that he is up and not asleep.

"SSHH! Don't yell. People are sleeping, y'know," Wally said, regaining position on the couch.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing up, and how would you know?" I say angrily, so not wanting to deal with him right now and going to the refrigerator. But of course he kept persisting. Getting off the couch, he followed me to the kitchen.

"I decided to crash here after the Christmas party Aunt Iris hosted. Did you know that eggnog has a serious effect on some of the greatest people?" he said, jumping to sit on the counter. After getting cookies and milk, I joined him.

"Oh yeah, mostly because **Dick Grayson** just _had _to go to Bruce Wayne's party. And before that, we had to deal with Penguin in Metropolis," I said, a bit grumpy from not getting sleep. And of course, Wally was here, with everything he is, it's a wonder I don't pass out now. "Did you watch from the video feed?" I asked, drinking some milk and offering a cookie. He grabbed one, and jumped down.

"Yeah, looks like you were pretty angry there, birdie. Mind telling me what's wrong?" he said, biting into his cookie. I growled.

"Of course I was angry. Penguin pretty much ruined my entire Christmas," I said, finishing my cookies and putting them in the sink next to me. Wally thought for a little, then grabbed me by the arms and pulled me off the counter.

"Well, looks like it's my job to fix that. Want to do something?" Wally said, taking his arms off me. I miss the warmth from his hands briefly, and how strong they were.

"Naah, I just want to sleep," I say, moving to go past him. But he stops me.

"Nope! You are going to have a great Christmas, and it's my job to do that," he said, with that cute little glint in his eyes.

"How could I say no?" I say sarcastically, though meaning it a lot. He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards his room. Once we got there, he opened his closet.

"Wow," was all I could say. He had all sorts of things to prank with inside the closet, from toilet paper to water guns.

"Well, with my weapons, and your master planning, I think we could make a good Christmas morning," he said confidently. "But only if you do one thing for me when we finish."

Curiously, I ask, "Like what?"

"You'll find out at the end," he said smugly. Picking up a water gun, Wally said, "So, ready to play some holiday pranks?"

There was only one thing I could say.

"Let's do it."

**d-_-b d-_-b**

"Dude, this is going to be awesome!" Wally said. It was 5 A.M., and we were still up, sitting on the couch and waiting for sleep to get us.

"I know. It is going to be asterous," I said grinning. I had never had this much fun with him since we were on a full job and all. "I can't wait for them to get up."

Wally was silent for a minute, but then asked me, "Dude, you know how you promised me you would do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it? I already have my glasses off, if you haven't noticed," I say chuckling, nudging him in the arm.

"No, I know that but," he stopped, looking nervous, "promise you won't kill me," he said seriously, looking at me in the eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes, but right now Wally wanted something.

"Of course not, you're my best friend," I say, ignoring the hurt I felt when I said that. "Who would I have to joke with?" I say, trying (and probably failing) to chuckle.

"Would you stand up?" he said, standing up. Suddenly I feel very much in the dark.

"Why?" I say, standing up anyways. I trust him, but I'm still curious.

"Close your eyes," he asked. I looked at him skeptically. "Come on dude, just this once."

"All right, but you are NOT going to do anything to me right?" I say, closing my eyes. Though I can't see him, I know he hesitates.

"I'll do something, but I hope you won't hate me for it," he said in a rush, but softly. Before I get to question him, he does what he wanted to do.

He kissed me.

Gently, he kissed me.

Right now, my mind is turning to mush as he kisses me. It's gentle and sweet, just right for a first kiss (not like I'm telling him that). Slowly I respond. By closing my eyes as well. And kissing him back.

Right now, my mind is mush, also because many important things are going through my mind, like:

He is apparently **NOT** straight.

I thought he had the hots for M'gann, but it doesn't seem like it.

He is **NOT** straight.

If I'm not dreaming, then this shows that he likes me.

**NOT STRAIGHT!**

Slowly he tries to pull apart, but in my mind lapse, I roughly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. I can feel that he grinned, and then he grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. I gasp, but don't let go.

Carefully, he sits down on the couch, pulling me on his lap. We continue from there, fiercely pushing our lips together. We start sucking on the others' lips. It feels so good; I couldn't help but moan in delight. And then, while he was sucking on my bottom lip, he poked his tongue at me, begging for entry. I hesitantly let him in, wondering what it was going to be like. And just like that I forgot everything I had ever learned in life. Because his tongue was _everywhere _in my mouth. Literally, he wouldn't stop moving it around and _around _and _around_. Not wanting to be bested, I kind of poke my own tongue at him. Once I gained control, I forcefully tasted **everything **in his mouth. It tasted like heaven. Wally moaned, and pushed onto the couch. Lying down, he knelt over me, not stopping at all. He tasted so good, even if he ate everything, and I did not want to stop. Unfortunately, our lungs had to get air soon, so we pulled apart, panting. I think I panted harder, because those emerald eyes had me so entranced.

"So... I take it... you like... me..." he said, in between breaths.

"Yeah... have for... for a while... now..." I replied, just getting what he meant. We both finally calmed down enough to talk. He lied down on me, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I like you too, Dick," he said. I had never heard more love in my name in my life.

"So," I say, hoping for an answer, "was this the reason why you were acting so strangely?" I finished, playing with his hair.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his thumbs on my waist, "I was kind of hoping you would get a clue."

"Well, looks like you finally won for once. Does this mean we're... y'know," I say, hoping for a good answer. He thinks, and then talks.

"Together? Yeah, if you want. Unlike most things, I want to take this slow. Because I wouldn't be able to lose you," he said, putting his forehead on my own. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, ever since we met; I wanted to be with you. But I was scared of how you would react, so I kept quiet."

"Wally, I feel the same way. Even if I didn't know it then, I felt that there was something bigger for us than just being friends. Even if I didn't know it I had always liked you the same way," I said, meaning every word of it. We both smiled, and kissed more gently this time.

"Did I ever tell you how you taste like licorice?" Wally said, still smiling and looking at my blue eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how you taste like chocolate?" I replied. We both laughed at our banter, and sat up.

"I'm guessing we should get to bed," Wally said, hoisting me up and carrying me to my room. Along the way, I started feeling drowsy and yawned. Wally yawned too, and when we got to my room, he walked me to my bed, putting me down softly. Pecking me on the lips, he said, "Goodnight, birdie."

"Don't call me that..." I said tiredly. I wouldn't let go of him, so he lay down beside me. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can't I call you that? I am your boyfriend and all," he said, equally as tired. It felt so nice that he says that, and I knew that then and there, I was going to be with him for a long time.

"Fine... but not in front of the others," I said, drifting to sleep. He chuckled, pulled me closer, and we both went to sleep.

**d-_-b d-_-b**

_FLASH_

"We have _got_ to get that camera **away** from Artemis."

_**A/n:**__ Long chapter is long. The Conner /Superman thing? Just because Superboy DESERVES LOVE! So, I hope the kiss wasn't too bad. I was hyperventilating throughout it, but I'm still pretty new to this so... PLEASE review me your thoughts, and note that in the summary, I said that there was one sense that nobody suspected... Review what you think it is. SEE YA! And Merry Christmas!_


End file.
